<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Clouds by melii382</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365506">Blue Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melii382/pseuds/melii382'>melii382</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner Date, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub!Kyungsoo, dom!chanyeol, hyung-dongsaeng dynamics, practice room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melii382/pseuds/melii382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los ensayos en las nuevas salas de la SM sin las persianas de nubes no serán lo mismo aka old sment stans know what I mean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Producto de una conversación loca con mi amiga cocogee, la cual me hizo de beta-reader y consejera :D </p><p>Tengo en mente reescribir y traducirlo al inglés, so bare with me y mis writing skills back in 2012.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol, tras otro intenso día de ensayos, se tumbó sudado y con la respiración acelerada, todo lo alto que era, en le suelo de brillante parquet de la sala, cerca de la pared de espejos, cuando escuchó a Junmyeon gritarle que se iban a cenar él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y la poca energía que le quedaba con un gesto que denotaba su cansancio, ya que prefería quedarse allí tirado un rato hasta que los párpados no le pesaran tanto y retomara la respiración poco a poco, ya tendría tiempo de comer más tarde.</p><p>…</p><p>Con los ojos cerrados oyó como la puerta de la sala se abría pero no le dio mucha importancia "será alguna noona del staff que viene a buscar algo" pensó.</p><p>Unos segundos después, escuchó la suave y pero masculina voz de alguien demasiado familiar como para ignorarlo.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Chanyeol hyung! ¿Que haces todavía ahí tirado? Ya han pasado 2 horas desde que nos fuimos los demás, vengo a buscarte para volver a casa.— la forma en la que le dijo esas simple palabras le hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago que empezaba a molestarle. Quizás solo era el hambre.</p><p>—¿Vienes o qué?</p><p>—Kyungsoo-yah— se dirigió con su grave y masculina voz hacia su amigo —ven, siéntate, no hay prisa.¿Los demás han cenado ya? Soy ya lo bastante “grande”— dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicar su altura —como para cuidarme solo, no te preocupes.</p><p> </p><p>Entre resoplidos y quejas Kyungsoo se sentó a su lado, mientras este secaba el poco sudor que permanecía en su cuello y la parte del pecho que dejaba al descubierto la blanca camiseta de tirantes que llevaba puesta.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Porqué te has quedado aquí solo? Te he traído algo para cenar.</p><p> </p><p>Sacó de una bolsa verde clarito de plástico tres recipientes con tapadera en los que había arroz, kimchi y dukkbokki junto con unos palillos y una cuchara de acero inoxidable envueltos en una servilleta.</p><p>Chanyeol lo miró con cara de asombro mientras abría con delicadeza los tres botes y se los ponía delante y le ofrecía con ambas manos los cubiertos.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Qué aproveche!— Con una sonrisa brillante y sincera ambos se correspondieron mientras Chanyeol recibía despacio los cubiertos de sus manos, muy lentamente para apreciar el suave tacto de la lisa y pálida piel de Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando ya tenía en su poder palillos y cuchara, suspiró sonoramente y empezó a comer despacio, saboreando la comida que le había traído.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué pasa hyung?— preguntó Kyungsoo tiernamente alargando la “u” de “hyung” —¿No está bueno? No te preocupes, tu termínatelo que manager-hyung me ha mandado que te trajera esto, lo llamaré cuando acabes para que venga a por nosotros.</p><p> </p><p>Entre cucharada y cucharada, Chanyeol levantaba la mirada para observar como su compañero tecleaba en su teléfono concentrado y poniendo esa expresión de asombro permanente típica suya, pero con cierto aire de concentración, recostado a su lado. Cuando ya quedaba casi nada de arroz, dos o tres trocitos de kimchi y un puñadito de dukkbokki, Chanyeol le ofreció una cucharada a su concentrado amigo.</p><p> </p><p>—Tranquilo, yo ya he cenado, cómetelo todo que necesitas crecer— dijo Kyungsoo entre risas.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol se empezó a reír también, su amigo riéndose a carcajadas, al final le pegó un suave empujón para que dejara de burlarse de él. A causa de dicho empujón, Kyungsoo se tambaleó al perder un poco el equilibrio por estar sentado de manera inestable con tan mala pata que cayó causando que la cucharada de arroz con kimchi cayera encima de su polo azul oscuro y parte de la cara.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Yah! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Por culpa de hacer el tonto te has manchado!</p><p>—Pero...pero... ¡si has sido tu el tonto que me ha empujado!— le respondió medio enfadado.</p><p>—Bueno, solo era una broma, ¡no te pongas así! Ven que te limpie un poco— Con la toalla que llevaba al cuello intentó limpiar un poco la mancha de kimchi de la ropa de Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando procedía a limpiar los restos que habían aterrizado en su cara, el mayor se quedó embobado con la expresión entre tristeza y enfado con una sonrisita de medio lado en señal de disgusto que tenía. Al darse cuenta le cogió la toalla de un estirón y terminó de limpiarse solo.</p><p>Observándolo detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que le quedaban restos en el pelo y  la mejilla. Con toda naturalidad se acercó y le espolsó el flequillo mientras este arrugaba la cara con una mueca de fastidio; con el dedo pulgar le limpió la mejilla para luego chuparse el dedo de manera un tanto sutil y expresiva. Ante esto, Kyungsoo se sobresaltó abriendo todavía más, si eso era posible, sus grandes ojos y dando un pequeño respingo con la intención de alejarse a una distancia prudente de Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Ven aquí!— lo intentó coger del brazo cuando este se levantó y empezó a corretear por la sala evitando su contacto, esta vez con cierta desconfianza sobre lo que era capaz de hacerle.</p><p>—No seas así conmigo, por favor… te he visto con los demás, sobre todo con Baekhyun-hyung y Jongin y no me gusta esa actitud tuya de playboy que te llevas con ellos, así que a mi déjame al margen de tus juegecitos, ¿quieres?— Al escuchar tan rudas palabras, Chanyeol se frenó en seco para tumbarse  boca arriba en el  suelo en medio de la sala ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo.</p><p>— ¿Hyung, qué no tengo razón?</p><p> </p><p>“Sí, sí la tienes pero no esperaba que precisamente tu pensaras así de mi y menos por una tontería” pensó Chanyeol en un fallido intento de evitar que aquellas palabras calaran tan hondo en su pecho.— Tampoco quería ser tan brusco, perdóname.</p><p>Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Kyungsoo, con un ánimo más calmado, se dirigiera a él de nuevo. —Hyuuung~, anda que me aburro, juguemos a algo.</p><p>Chanyeol estaba en otro lugar, las palabras de su compañero le sonaban más y más distorsionadas y lejanas mientras que el se retraía en sus pensamientos para intentar reprimir los extraños pensamientos que se le venían a la mente; los cuales ya le habían tormentado con respecto a Baekhyun y terminó por realizar, aunque eso era algo que solo ellos dos sabían y no tenía porqué ser de interés nacional. Sin dudarlo, debía borrar y olvidar aquellas cosas en las que estaba pensando porque si no, teniéndolo delante, la situación podría acabar por descontrolarse y las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.</p><p> </p><p>—Hyung…¡HYUNG!— optó por gritar repetidas veces.</p><p> </p><p>De vuelta de sus pensamientos se levantó para sentarse apoyado hacia atrás en sus brazos, mientras que Kyungsoo permanecía sentado a su lado mirándolo fijamente con esa carita de niño curioso y tontorrón.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué quieres ahora, pesado? — le preguntó desganado — ¡Si tan aburrido estás, propón tu algo, hombre! O… ¿elijo yo?</p><p> </p><p>Aquel chico lo traía por el camino de la amargura y ya estaba cansado de fingir y negarse a sí mismo. Empezó a molestar de nuevo amistosamente a su compañero, empujándolo, haciéndole burla y una de las cosas que menos soportaba Kyungsoo, cosquillas en los costados. Este empezó a revolcarse por el suelo gritando y riendo cual niño de 3 años intentando deshacerse de los fuertes brazos de Chanyeol que ahora lo tenían atrapado por completo de espaldas a él. De un empujón se apartó un poco de Chanyeol, pero no fue lo suficientemente ágil para deshacerse de él por completo. Cuando Kyungsoo se había separado de su pecho, Chanyeol lo cogió de los hombro y lo giró. Ahora estaban cara a cara, sin poder ocultarse nada. Chanyeol tiene la gran habilidad de leer las miradas de la gente y la de Kyungsoo se la tenía más que conocida y analizada al milímetro. Ningún gesto de este podría confundirlo o hacerle dudar de que se encontraba bastante incómodo ante esa situación.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué te pasa Kyungsoo, ahora no quieres jugar?¿No es divertido?— Tras esa frase, Chanyeol lo atrajo más hacia él, reduciendo el espacio que se encontraba entre sus miradas, limitándolo a escasos centímetros.</p><p> </p><p>Las mejillas se le sonrrosaron al verse la cara de su hyung tan cerca. Chanyeol mandó a paseo a su parte racional y optó por divertirse un ratito con su compañero, incluso si eso le causaba problemas, siempre podría probar si era algo parecido a lo que sentía por Baekhyun y, porqué no, hacerle un huequito en su corazón a él también.</p><p>Relamiéndose los labios, empezó a acercarse todavía más al otro, haciendo que lentamente Kyungsoo se fuera apartando hasta que, tan intenso era el acercamiento que no pudo soportar tanta inclinación en sus brazos, por lo que cayó y acabó tumbado en el suelo boca arriba con Chanyeol a cuatro patas encima suya. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su cara, intentó apartarlo, mientras este se le acercó al oído para susurrarle:</p><p> </p><p>—Veremos como te comportas ahora que no puedes huir ni quejarte y salir corriendo en busca de la protección de los otros hyungs.</p><p> </p><p>Dicho esto Chanyeol empezó rápido y seguro. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba para sentarse a horcajadas encima de la cintura del bajito sin ningún tipo de pudor. Al hacerlo lo notó encogerse ligeramente para evitar que se diera cuenta de que aquello no solo lo hacía avergonzarse, también le ocasionaba ciertos “problemas técnicos”.</p><p>Chanyeol esbozó una media sonrisa de complicidad y se le volvió a aproximar a la ahora mucho más sonrojada cara de Kyungsoo, todavía tapada por sus brazos. La fuerza de sus brazos y formados brazos consiguió situar los brazos de Kyungsoo a ambos lados de su cabeza, pegados al parquet, aguantandolos de las muñecas con sus grandes manos. Este descubrió una expresión muy curiosa en su cara: mejillas sonrojadas, ojos apretados, y lo que más claramente le indicó que por mucho que se negara aquella situación le gustaba si su "amiguito" no se lo había dejado claro, con sus cuidados y blancos dientes se mordía el labio inferior en señal de reprimir sonidos que pudieran dar a entender que el peso de su hyung encima de su erección era algo que realmente apreciaba en ese instante.</p><p>Al notar que Kyungsoo necesitaba de su ayuda, Chanyeol echó mano de su lado más perverso y oscuro para hacer que su amigo se retrajera de las cosas que hacía escasos minutos le estaba recriminando y echando en cara. Esta sería su oportunidad y debería aprovecharla al máximo si no quería cagarla.</p><p>Lentamente fue besando muy despacio, calmada y pausadamente, la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, y bajando hasta dar con el cuello de Kyungsoo. Aquella piel le fascinaba, tan tersa y clara, tan apetecible y altamente corrompible. Nada más de pensar en que hacer se le hacía la boca agua.</p><p>Prosiguió con los besos por el costado del cuello hasta llegar a la marcada y delicada clavícula, donde se recreó, chupando y succionando con toda la calma del mundo aquella blanca piel que comenzaba a volverse sonrosada y caliente. Con aquella virtuosa y larga, pero cautelosa, lengua que Dios le había otorgado, ascendió de una rápida lamida cual perrito juguetón hasta sus labios. Los labios de Kyungsoo. Aquella sugerente y jugosa boca de labios rosados y húmedos, los cuales el mismo Kyungsoo se encargada de humedecer cada ciertos segundos, recibieron varias lamidas traviesas y juguetonas de Chanyeol antes de que dicha lengua entrara sin el menor permiso en su boca. Tras un primer momento de sorpresa, Kyungsoo no se hizo de rogar y siguió el sendero más corto y placentero: someterse a Chanyeol fuera lo que fuera a hacerle. Tras segundos de enlace entre ambas lenguas, se separaron unos centímetros para coger aire y proseguir con aquel "amistoso" juego.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Chanyeol no sólo se hacía valer de la boca para complacer las demandas de su amigo, su cintura también era hábil en encender más si cabe a Kyungsoo. Todavía apoyado en las muñecas de este y ocupado con su boca, sus caderas se encargaban de, en un movimiento de idas y venidas y vaivén, provocar que ambas erecciones, incluso por encima de los vaqueros de Kyungsoo y el pantalón gris de chándal de Chanyeol, quisieran aspirar a más contacto, notaban como se necesitaban mutuamente, sentirse cerca.</p><p>A la vez que Chanyeol se preocupaba de mantener en caliente a su amigo, este comenzaba a expresar mediante gemidos acallados por cuenta propia o por la boca de su hyung, que aquello se le daba realmente bien al "playboy" y sinceramente no le importaba lo más mínimo que fuera así, eso sí, siempre y cuando prosiguiera con lo que había empezado. El hecho de que Kyungsoo fuera tan tímido y estuviera tan indefenso, solo daba alas a Chanyeol a envalentonarse y avanzar al siguiente paso sin pensarselo dos veces. </p><p>Obligándolo a levantar su torso, le quitó el polo manchado de comida y lo lanzó con tanta fuerza que impactó contra una de las láminas de nubes blancas que había en uno de los lados de la sala. Su próximo objetivo era el torso delgado y pequeño que poseía Kyungsoo. Sin atisbo alguno de entrenamiento excesivo, el torso que observaba ahora Chanyeol era simplemente delgado y recto, de igual piel que se adivinaba gracias a su esbelto y claro cuello. La suavidad de esa piel volvía loco a Chanyeol, tanto que comenzó a lamerle los pezones y a succionar, mientras las súplicas que le llegaban de las caderas de Kyungsoo eran cada vez más persistente e intensas. Acompañadas de gemidos ya poco callables y realmente sonoros, sonidos que a oídos de Chanyeol eran la melodía más embriagadora que había escuchado nunca. </p><p>Atraído por la iniciativa de su compañero, él también comenzó a hacerse oír. Sus gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros eran mucho más sonoros y graves que los de Kyungsoo, los cuales ocasionaron cierta sorpresa en el otro, que sonrió pícaramente al ver que no era el único que estaba disfrutando.</p><p>Chanyeol prosiguió deleitándose de las sensaciones que le proporcionaba probar aquel cuerpo tan menudo en comparación al propio, pero a la vez que tan atractivo. Aumentando la marcha y la intensidad de sus muestras sonoras para indicar su estado a Kyungsoo, este se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo su hyung con él no era cosa del capricho y realmente tenía parte de sentimiento.</p><p>Para subir un nivel más la intensidad de su "tortura", aprovechó la relajación que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Kyungsoo para levantarse y quedarse sentado en sus muslos. Con toda la delicadeza y dedicación del mundo, fue desabrochando los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba puestos y comenzó algo que realmente no tenía vuelta atrás.</p><p>A partir de entonces comenzaba la verdadera tortura para Kyungsoo, de la cual él no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Gracias a las habilidosas manos de Chanyeol, tras sentarse en el suelo, situando la cadera y las piernas de Kyungsoo encima de las suyas y con los pantalones del menor cerca del polo y el resto de la ropa, comenzó a rozar con las yemas de los dedos, suavemente haciendo delgados recorridos, las piernas de Kyungsoo, terminando en la parte interior de los muslos, cosa que lo hacía reaccionar de manera descontrolada pidiendo clemencia y atención a su sexo ya absolutamente erecto que se mostraba a través de los grises y molestos calzoncillos que aún portaba.</p><p>Pero Chanyeol quería verlo sufrir, al menos verlo suplicar hasta que incluso él no pudiera aguantar más, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el punto en el que la necesidad del otro fuera tan grande que necesitaran fundirse en uno solo. Prosiguió la exploración de dichas piernas, besando y lamiendo esta vez solo la parte más sensible, desde la rodilla hasta la parte interna del muslo en el límite en el que se topaba con la ropa interior de su amigo.</p><p> </p><p>—Hyuuuung~— se deshacía en gemidos. —Te lo suplicooo... no..mmm...me trates asiii... ¡no podré aguantarlo más!— gritó por vez última antes de que la boca de Chanyeol comenzara a besar y morder la zona del bajo vientre que lindaba con la gris tela que impedía que Kyungsoo notara la respiración de su hyung directamente sobre su pene.</p><p> </p><p>El mayor intentó jugar todavía más sucio, besándole el ombligo y la tripa, y de vez en cuando se aproximaba a su erección para gruñir y gemir justo encima de la única prenda que aún vestía. Tras las múltiples súplicas que recibía de Kyungsoo, el mayor decidió realizar su última maldad antes de complacerlo finalmente. Mientras que su mano izquierda estaba ocupada recorriendo el torso desnudo de Kyungsoo, con la derecha, forzó a que este gritara a causa de los sonoros latigazos que sentía de parte del elástico de los calzoncillos, el cual se estaba ocupando de estirar y soltar a su antojo.</p><p>Comenzó a respirar de manera pesada encima de la erección de su “víctima”, que se retorcía en gruñidos de placer para que Chanyeol se decidiera de una maldita vez a proseguir con aquello que por mucho que negara mentalmente, su cuerpo le decía lo contrario, causándole un remolino de sensaciones en la tripa que no podía descifrar. Sin previo aviso, Chanyeol comenzó a lamer y besar de arriba abajo su pene a través de la ropa interior, mientras que este se limitaba a susurrar entre gemido y gemido:</p><p>—Hyung…Ch…Chanyeol-hyung… ¿de verdad me piensas utilizar como a Baekhyun y a los otros?</p><p> </p><p>Actuó indiferente y le contestó con un seco y grave sí que Kyungsoo no supo como interpretar hasta que notó el liso parquet bajo su trasero. Los calzoncillos grises que llevaba puestos hace unos segundos se encontraban dando vueltas alrededor de uno de los largos y apetecibles dedos de su hyung que reía con picardía, ante tal expresión de cachorrito asustado por parte de su compañero. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Kyungsoo, seguro que no quieres que prosiga con esto? Siempre puedo parar… o no…— Ante tal sugerencia el menor se limitó a tragar saliva y decir con la voz tomada y entrecortada: </p><p>—Esas cosas que te recriminé… quiero que sepas que no las considero malas, solo me hacia el rudo para no parecer más débil de lo que realmente soy delante de ti...</p><p>Sin más dilación y al percatarse de la “declaración” de inocencia, comenzó por lo que creía oportuno.</p><p> </p><p>Después de posicionar las piernas de Kyungsoo bien abiertas y situarse él entre las mismas, con una de las manos empezó a masturbarlo suave pero firmemente mientras que con la otra comenzó a penetrarlo con uno de sus dedos, notando la presión que ejercía Kyungsoo a ser penetrado y como los movimientos de su cadera se intensificaban con cada dedo que introducía. Al tercero, Kyungsoo le suplicó que parara de masturbarlo, pero Chanyeol lo ignoró y prosiguió con su malvado plan utilizando su lengua para humedecer y lamer por toda su extensión el pene de este, al borde del orgasmo. Cuando notó que su amigo estaba por venirse, paró y sacó de su interior los tres dedos para ponerse de pie y terminar de desvestirse.</p><p>El cuerpo de Chanyeol era realmente embriagador: alto, delgado y esbelto, no demasiado rudo ni demasiado femenino, con marcados y largos brazos, pulidos gracias a horas y horas de batería, y el pelo revuelto.</p><p>Todavía con las piernas abiertas, al ver la erección de su compañero, comenzó a sentir contracciones involuntarias en la zona interior de las piernas.</p><p>Los gemidos descontrolados y suplicantes de Kyungsoo le recordaban a cuando estaban en el estudio de grabación y le tocaba cantar, sus notas altas mantenidas y su potencia vocal, a parte de su uso musical, cumplían con creces la tarea de mantenerlo excitado en ese mismo instante en el que el pecado capital más presente y mancillado en aquella sala era la lujuria. Al darse cuenta de que ni tan siquiera su propio cuerpo, ya habituado al sexo, podía aguantar mucho más sin más acción, decidió entregarle la tan ansiada recompensa de la cual ambos podrían disfrutar.</p><p>Poco tardó el mayor en comenzar a penetrar al ya dilatado y relajado chico que yacía en el suelo. Poco a poco, la presión del interior del menor contra el miembro latente de Chanyeol hacía las delicias de ambos.</p><p>Tras situarse totalmente dentro y la indicación de su compañero de que estaba cómodo y preparado, Chanyeol inició un movimiento de vaivén, teniendo Kyungsoo una de las piernas todavía extendida en el suelo y la otra con el pie apoyado en uno de los hombros de su hyung. Este aguantaba con una mano dicha pierna y la besaba arriba a abajo, con la mano libre sujetaba la cadera de su compañero para asegurar estabilidad.</p><p>Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a intensificar el ritmo al compás de las embestidas de Chanyeol, aunque el cuerpo de Kyungsoo comenzó a salirse del ritmo hasta que, con ayuda de una “mano amiga”, empezó a masturbarlo nuevamente, lo que lo ayudó a acompasar ambos cuerpos en el viaje hacia el tan esperado éxtasis de sentimientos y sensaciones que ambos ansiaban completar. Poco después de conseguir dicha coordinación, Kyungsoo se corrió seguido de un gran suspiro que alertaba al compañero de que había alcanzado el orgasmo, aún así, Chanyeol no había llegado todavía y Kyungsoo lo ayudó. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tras llegar al clímax, se apoyó sobre los brazos y se sentó, ejerciendo más presión sobre el sexo que Chanyeol que finalmente terminó llenando su interior. Aquello ocasionó que ambos emitieran un profundo y largo gemido de satisfacción al ver que ya habían llegado sin problemas y casi a la vez.</p><p>Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sendos pechos dejaron de bajar y subir descompasados y tomaron aliento. Antes de hacer nada, prefirieron vestirse para no levantar demasiadas sospechas y decidieron tumbarse juntos a descansar tras tan intensa actividad.</p><p> </p><p>—Kyungsoo-yah, ¿no tenemos porque contarle esto a nadie, ni siquiera a los demás miembros, de acuerdo?</p><p>—Sinceramente creía que eras más decidido y echado para alante para estas cosas, no se si etiquetarte ya como el playboy que te haces llamar…</p><p>—Duerme y calla si no…</p><p>—¿Si no que?— inquirió en tono burlón Kyungsoo, el cual se encontraba arropado en brazos de Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Chanyeol, se quedó dormido antes de recibir la respuesta.</p><p>—Si no provocarás que vuelva a querer “torturarte” y no pienso reprimirme lo más mínimo.— susurró Chanyeol antes de quedarse dormido abrazando el cuerpo menudo que tenía a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente no fue nadie del staff ni el manager la primera persona en pisar la sala. Fué Baekhyun. Al verlos allí tumbados no dudo dos veces en saber lo que estos dos habían estado tramando esa noche, los dejó dormir y avisó a manager-hyung y a los demás miembros de que no pasaran por la sala de ensayos hasta después de comer, ya que puso como excusa que las trabajadoras de la limpieza estaban ordenando y limpiando.</p><p>Al despertar, ambos leyeron una nota escrita en un folio pegado con celofán en un de los espejos de la estancia:</p><p>“Chanyeol-ah, no me importa que te tires a los dongsaengs, pero conociéndome, la próxima vez como no me invites a la fiesta te va seguir el juego tu maldita tía, ¿me has entendido?”<br/>
“Con cariño, Baekhyun“</p><p> </p><p>Ante tal mensaje ambos chicos se miraron y Kyungsoo con cierto gesto de culpabilidad, terminó por reírse levemente al escuchar las carcajadas y palabras de Chanyeol:</p><p>—Si es que este chico, no tiene remedio. — suspiró entre risas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>